


Clandestine Mission

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [3]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van Helsing and Carl on assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Mission

Carl adjusted his corset ribs and his scarf in the mirror propped against the wall. This wasn't what he had in mind for his evening. He was not cut out for this undercover work. Especially since he was having to sport his 'innocent maiden' outfit again.

"Would you hate this as much if I told you I kind of like this fair damsel role of yours?" Van Helsing asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"Yes," Carl grumbled. "But I might be more interested in exploring it for my research."

Van Helsing cocked an eyebrow. The idea of being part of any additional research did not appeal to him. Even if it was just for fun. "Aren't I already scrutinized enough?" he asked with a coarse frown.

Carl sneered. The Order treated Van Helsing appallingly. Worse, there was nothing either of them could do about it. He wanted to help Van Helsing. 'To make his life so much less difficult when he was at the Vatican. The man worked hard enough when he was on assignment.

"I will never examine you for research outside those times required for performing my duties." He touched the middle of Van Helsing's chest and stretched up on his toes to press a lipstick kiss to his cheek before he skipped out of the room. Van Helsing sighed heavily, then followed the frilly-dressed friar.

* * *

Carl stood on the street corner, under the light of the street lamp, waiting. Bait. This was ridiculous. It wasn't going to work. This one wasn't nearly as easily duped as Hyde had been.

After two hours of watching Carl wander aimlessly in a small circle, Van Helsing decided they had wasted enough time on this assignment. He clapped Carl lightly on the shoulder as he walked by, "Let's go, Carl."

The friar's shoes clicked on the cobblestones behind him as they made their way down a narrow alley. The sound, Van Helsing thought, was oddly comforting. Having Carl on any mission was comforting, really. Typically his journeys were filled with urgency and loneliness. This one was far less lonely. Apparently less urgent too - at least to the suspect.

"Van Helsing, the train station is the other way," Carl pointed out, shuffling fast enough to catch up.

"We're not going to the train station," Van Helsing replied without slowing his gait.

Confused, Carl followed, still trying to look ladylike while keeping pace with Van Helsing's long strides. He wanted to ask where they were going. Fear of playing bait again prevented any queries.

Van Helsing stopped in front of a respectable building, turned to Carl, looped the man's hand around his elbow and led him inside like he would take any 'real' lady. That had Carl ducking behind his slightly fallen curls. It wouldn't do to have them both kicked out or jailed for being improper.

As they ascended the stairs, Carl asked the question burning in the back of his-mind: "What are we doing here?"

"Spending the night," Van Helsing answered and lead the way to a modest room that still made Carl's quarters look tiny by comparison.

He would have liked to study the room, take in his surroundings, but the monster hunting man he was traveling with had other ideas. He found himself pressed against the closed door. Warm, strong hands on his hips.

"Well, now Van Helsing, this is different."

Nothing verbal in response, just warm, chapped lips closing over his. That was even better. He moaned softly and reached to push the heavy leather coat from his shoulders.

"You really do like this dress, don't you?" Carl asked with a wicked grin.

Van Helsing had Carl facing the door in under a second, lips pressed against the back of his neck. Fingers worked the skirts up to Carl's waist. He growled, "Hold," and Carl's fingers gripped the fabric.

"Can you be quiet?" he asked.

Carl nodded and swallowed hard. "Yes," he gulped. Then everything was suddenly, nearly overwhelmingly amazing. He was being touched and teased and, finally, entered swiftly. It was difficult not to cry out at the sheer pleasure of the sensations. Gabriel was an exquisite lover, but he craved feedback - reassurance. Typically Carl gave that in the form of wonderful vocalizations. He couldn't do that here.

He would have to try something else. He moaned as loudly as be dared. He arched his hips back to meet his lover. He turned his head to wrangle a kiss even. "Gabriel," he hissed as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Hold on," Van Helsing grunted, then spilled himself inside Carl, head dropping to the man's shoulder.

Carl whined, wanting to come at the same time; ready, right on the edge. Another piteous sound when Van Helsing withdrew. This wasn't fun. He even managed a pout.

Van Helsing arched an eyebrow at the puffy lips when he turned Carl around, pressing his back to the door now. Then he grinned. "Can't have you messing up your pretty dress now can we?" he asked as he sank to his knees and ducked beneath the layers of skirt.

Immediately, Carl changed his mind about the 'fun'. This was so much better. He might even start to like these undercover assignments.


End file.
